


No One Else

by Agirlwhoreadstheclassics



Category: Anastasia (1997), Anastasia - Flaherty/Ahrens/McNally
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Friends to Lovers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-31
Updated: 2017-05-31
Packaged: 2018-11-07 10:00:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11056620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Agirlwhoreadstheclassics/pseuds/Agirlwhoreadstheclassics
Summary: Takes place after the events of Anastasia both the movie and the musical. Anya loves Dimitri, and he loves her but neither one of them will tell each other.  They will date, and then get married potentially.





	No One Else

From the time that she was young Anya had always wanted to know more about her family. As far as she knew she was an orphan, with not much noted about her family from her mind anyway. Now that she had her family, and she knew about her past she was with her grandmother, her only living relative. The other part of her had a love from Dimitri and she wanted to be with him. There was an issue of class sure, she was in the upper class and he was in the lower class he worked for her family at the time of the fire. She was in love with him, and she was trying to think of the best way to tell him her feelings because she needed to get them out. Anastasia needed the advice of someone, and the only person she really trusted other than him was her grandmother. Her grandmother was older sure, but Anastasia just needed to bounce ideas off of someone and her grandmother would listen she was sure that her grandmother would listen to her.

 

Today was going to be the day she was going to talk to her grandmother, she was tired of keeping these feelings to herself and she just needed to talk to someone who would be willing to listen. Vlad was out because he was a guy, and she really wanted to talk to a woman about this, because another woman might have some advice about how she should go about things. What she was going to say that was the tough part because she was so much in her head. Just starting and going with the flow of the conversation was the best way to go about this, she needed to think on her feet about this.

*********

 

“Grandmother hello can I talk to you about something?” She looked at her wondering if this was a bad time for her. If this was a bad time Anya could come back later it didn’t really matter the time that she talked to her, just that she talked to someone today.

 

“Anya hello yes you most certainly can. Have a seat.” With the warm smile her grandmother gave her, she knew that this would all be okay. 

 

Anya took a chair next her grandmother they would be here for a while, she wasn’t sure how long but she might as well make herself comfortable. Where to start was still the question that she was debating in her head. She was overthinking it, and she was sure that her grandmother thought that she was thinking about something.

 

“Anya is everything okay? You seem like you’re upset about something.” If something was going on the countess wanted to help her in any way that she could.

 

This was the time that she needed to say something, her grandmother had already seen that she wasn’t acting like herself and in her mind, she had been caught. It was a now or never sort of a thing, and it had to be now.

 

“Do you know my friend Dimitri the one that found me, and brought me here?” She paused because she wanted to make sure that her grandmother was remembering the right person. Anya would continue when she had some sort of acknowledgment from her grandmother.

 

“Yes, I am aware of the boy of which you speak why do you ask Anya?” Her grandmother looked at her not sure what she was going to say next, but she was just so worried about her right now.

 

“Well the thing of it is that I like him, and I’m not sure if he likes me or not I haven’t told him I like him for fear of him telling me that he doesn’t like me. I don’t just like him I love him.” Anya smiled just thinking about him, and that way that he made her feel.

 

The Countess nodded she had a feeling it was something like this, and that neither of them had told anyone about it because they feared the reaction they would get. It was young love, and the Countess understood that because once upon a time she had the same feelings. “ I do understand what you’re saying, but I have also seen the way that he looks at you and the way that you look back at him. I have a strong feeling that he really does like you.”

 

“I just don’t know the way that I should tell him, if I should outright tell him or if I should wait for him for him to come to because it might work better that way?” Anya was just so confused about what she should do and was looking for her grandmother to give her something that she should do. If she didn’t like her grandmother’s advice she would go to Lily, who she didn’t know as well but could still help her with this at least she thought that Lily could.

 

“It really depends on what you want to do, but if we wait too long another girl could sweep him up.” The countess didn’t mean to be a downer, but honestly, Anya needed to really think about this because she needed to judge the reaction by how the conversation went.

 

“I understand what you’re saying, and you’re right I need to do this sooner rather than later.” Anya smiled this was just what she needed to hear.

 

*******

Not far from where Anya and her grandmother were talking about what she was going to do, Dimitri was thinking about just the same thing. The thing of it was that he had loved Anya from the day they met, all those years ago when she was eight and he was ten working at the palace but he hadn’t thought about it. All these years later when he needed a girl, any girl would do he just needed a girl for the reward. Who knew that he would find the girl that everyone would be looking for, and that he would save the day? When he decided to go after the money there were not thoughts of romance, it was a take the money and get out kind of a deal. He had no plans of falling in love with the girl, he was just training her at first so that she could reasonably pass for the long lost princess Anastasia. Now he was here in the place trying to think of a way to tell her that he was in love with her. He hoped that she would have the same feelings, but there was no way to tell without telling her. Dimitri wanted to bounce his ideas off of someone at first, and Vlad was one that was readily available.

 

“Hey, Vlad can I talk to you about something?” He looked at him not sure if he was busy at the moment or not.

 

“Yes, you can take a seat and tell me what is on your mind?” Vlad was someone that had been giving Dimitri advice for years, it was almost like he knew the way that he was thinking they had been together for so long.

 

“You know Anastasia I mean Anya I like her, but I don’t know if she likes me and so I don’t really want to tell her I like her until I’m sure that she does.” She smiled at just the thought that he could like her that she liked him. “ I don’t just like her Vlad I love her so much.” Just the thought of her made him smile.

 

“My boy you tell me this like I think that it is new news, I had a feeling that you liked her for a while now,” Vlad said with a chuckle.

 

“What should I do about it Vlad I feel like I can’t tell her if I tell her I love her and she doesn’t love me back I will look like a fool.” Just the thought of that sent a shiver down his spine, and he didn’t even want to think about how she might not love him like he loved her.

“My boy if you don’t tell her you could have another guy come up and sweep her up. She will go with him and you will be alone, you need to tell her before it is too late for the two of you.”

 

“You’re right I need to tell her, and I need to think of some special way to do it, just like her she is so special to me. Will you help me come up with an idea?” He looked at Vlad he needed help and Vlad was a person that Dimitri trusted.

 

“I will help you because I believe in you both. Let’s start drawing up a plan, Anya deserves the best.”

**Author's Note:**

> This is a work I've had ideas for, and am just now getting the time to write the ideas into a fic. Some chapters will be shorter, and some will be longer than others. If you want to follow me to talk about this fic, or just Anastasia I'm on Tumblr at: http://sassykathplumber.co.vu/ or nothingforhistroubles. My twitter is https://twitter.com/classicssonnets. The title comes from a song from The Great Comet by Dave Malloy.


End file.
